Handheld mobile electronic devices are becoming ubiquitous in modern society and include such devices as mobile phones, electronic readers, tablets, gaming devices, media players, and the like. Though these devices come in various sizes and shapes, each is ostensibly designed to be held in a user's hands. Despite this intended purpose, most mobile devices are not ergonomically designed to fit well in a user's hands. The devices can be awkward to hold and operate and, therefore, can be prone to being dropped. Unfortunately, most mobile devices are not very robust, and a drop from any appreciable height can irreparably damage the device.
Many smaller mobile devices are specifically designed fit in a user's pocket or a belt carrier pouch for easy transportation of the device. The small size that allows for easy transport often makes the device difficult to use for those users with lesser manual dexterity, particularly older users. For these and many additional users, the need to both securely grip the device and keep fingers free to operate the device negatively affects the users' ability to operate the device effectively. As a result, many users will set the device down on a flat surface to operate their device. For these users, having a stable base that presents the device at an appropriate viewing and operating angle is desirable.
To address these issues, there is a need for a mobile device accessory that aids a user in securely and ergonomically holding a mobile device, prevents the device from being dropped while being operated, and enables the device to be secured when being transported.